Kin as Jasmine
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: 12th Naruto Disney Princess story. Zaku is a lowly street rat who is madly in love with Princess Kin. With the help of a magical genie, he may be able to win the princess's heart and defeat the evil Orochimaru. ZakuKin


Walt Disney and GothicDancer proudly present:

_Kin as Jasmine_ or Kishimoto's _Zaku

* * *

_

I grinned as Otogakure came into view. It had been too long since I had been here, and I was desperate to do some business in this little country. You see, my name is Suigetsu, and I'm a peddler of rare, beautiful items. I like weapons, such as swords, in particular, but anything with a good value catches my eye.

Why was I so devoted to coming to Otogakure? Well, it's not my hometown, but it is a special little country. It's a land of mystery and enchantment, an oasis within this wasteland of nothingness. I love working here, especially because the locals were often interested in my wares.

That particular night I returned was one of great significance though. Even though the sun had set, the ground was still hot, and the villages were bustling with life. It was a beauty to behold, the ideal setting for an Arabian Night.

Tell me, what kinds of things do you like? Jewels? Gold? Heh, I've got something that surpasses all those things in value. See this? I know it looks like trash, but it's no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young man's life, a young man who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. He was...a diamond in the rough. You'd like to know the tale? Okay, listen well. It begins on a dark night...where a dark man...had a dark purpose...

* * *

A tall, creepy figure sat atop a black horse in the middle of the desert. He narrowed his eyes as a figure came into view, a small, nervous-looking man.

The dark figured frowned. "Genyumaru," his voice slithered, "you...are late."

"A thousand apologies, Master Orochimaru," the man replied. "I had to slit a few throat, but I got it! The other half of the scarab!" He handed the golden piece to the dark man and continued, "Okay, you promised me the riches and my freedom."

The scarab had something of a glow as Orochimaru brought it towards his face, the other piece in his opposite hand. Genyumaru swallowed hard. His master's face was pale and sunken, contrasting harshly against the black hair that escaped from his turban and framed his face. Orochimaru's eyes lit up as he brought the two pieces together. "You'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you!" the little bird on Orochimaru's shoulder repeated.

When the dark man brought the two pieces together, they immediately lit up, and the whole piece flew off towards a large sand dune. "FOLLOW IT!!" Orochimaru shouted as his horse began to gallop. "FASTER!!" He left poor Genyumaru in the dust until, suddenly, the scarabs separated and attached themselves to the eyes of a cave that appeared to be alive. Orochimaru smiled excitedly. "After all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders is mine at last!"

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?" the cave asked.

Genyumaru fell backwards in fear and crawled away, as the entrance to the cave appeared in the form of a giant tiger. "It is...Genyumaru," he managed.

"TOUCH ONLY THE LAMP," the cave continued.

Genyumaru nervously stood and stepped forward until he was face-to-face with the main entrance of the cave. He braced himself and stepped down onto the first step of the flight of stairs before him. He then braced himself again for the second step, but before he could continue, the sands of the cave crashed onto him, and he screamed out in pain.

"BRING ME THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH," the cave growled as it buried itself back into the sand.

The bird gawked. "Um...what just happened?"

Orochimaru sighed. "Apparently, Genyumaru was unqualified."

"OH, MY GOD, YOU MEAN THAT?!" the bird exclaimed sarcastically. "Are you serious?! Oh, wow, I never, NEVER would have thought that!"

"Calm yourself, Kabuto. All we need to do...is find this 'diamond in the rough'..."

* * *

"STOP, THIEF!!"

"WE'LL GET YOU, STREET RAT!!"

A young man ran through a crowded bazaar and scurried up a wall to a nearby rooftop. He panted heavily as several guards ran after him. "All this for a piece of bread?" he asked himself. He shook the thought off and grabbed a towel from a clothesline, wrapping himself. He then jumped from the roof and tried to hide between two buildings.

Two nearby women laughed. "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't you, Zaku?"

"Trouble?" Zaku repeated. "No, I'm fine. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"THERE YOU ARE!!"

"I'M IN TROUBLE."

Zaku tried to run from the guard, but the big man grabbed his arm and forced him back. That was when a melon came smashing down on the guard's head.

Zaku laughed. "Perfect timing, Squirrel, as usual." The little furry animal nodded in agreement and ran off with his friend to find a safe place to hide. "Ha, this isn't as easy as it looks," Zaku huffed. "I've got to stay one jump ahead!"

Finally, after leading the guards through several obstacles such as vendors, performers, and praying monks, Zaku ran up into an abandoned house and took a carpet in his hands. He jumped out of the nearby window and landed safely on the ground while the guards tripped into a large pile of fertilizer.

"We did it!" Zaku laughed as he hit the ground. "Here you go, Squirrel." He handed a piece of bread to his sidekick, who proceeded to take a large bite. Zaku was just about to eat his piece when he heard some rustling behind a few trash cans. Looking up, he saw two beggar children searching the area for food. Heaving a sigh, Zaku stood and handed the bread to them. "It's okay. You guys can have it."

The children thanked Zaku as the young man walked off. Squirrel, after seeing what his master had done, guiltily gave the children his own slice. He then followed Zaku into a huge crowd, where people were lined up to watch a prince ride on his horse into Otogakure. "Another suitor for the princess," they sighed.

Zaku couldn't help but admire the riches and wealth the young prince possessed, but his priorities instantly changed when he saw the two beggar children from earlier run into the street. The prince, highly offended that someone would block his path, took out his whip and prepared himself to strike. "Stupid brats!"

"Hey!" Zaku called as he blocked the attack. "If I were as rich as you, I'd be able to afford myself some manners!"

The prince snorted. "Yeah, right." His horse then kicked Zaku into a puddle of mud. The crowds laughed at the young man's misfortune, but Zaku's face still had a smirk.

"Look at that, Squirrel!" he laughed. "It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The prince turned back to Zaku and spat, "You are nothing but a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!" With that, he rode inside the palace walls, and the guards shut them before Zaku could get in.

"I'm not worthless!" he hollered. "And I don't have fleas!" But he stopped when he realized he was scratching his scalp. Sighing, he turned to his animal friend. "Come on, Squirrel, let's go home."

* * *

That night, Zaku walked through the streets of Otogakure to an abandoned slum. There, he crawled through the wreckage of the collapsed buildings and made his way up to a relatively stable room. He sighed as he tucked Squirrel underneath a thin blanket.

"They call us street rats, but I'm not buying it," he murmured. Once his friend was sleeping, he headed to a large hole in the wall that served as a window. From there, he could see the palace. "I wish people would look closer at me," he continued. "If they would, they'd find out there's so much more to me! It's not my fault I don't have parents either; I can barely remember them." He gazed longingly at the palace and finished, "Some day, Squirrel, things will be different. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and have no troubles."

A pause.

"And...Mom, Dad, wherever you are, I promise I'll make you proud of your boy."(1)

* * *

Contrary to what Zaku thought, things weren't so great at the palace.

"I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED IN ALL MY LIFE!!" the prince shouted as he emerged from the palace gardens. He stormed out and shouted back to the Sultan, "Good luck marrying her off, Sultan Dosu! No man will want her!"

"Wait a second, Prince Kimimaro! Wait!" the Sultan begged. Once he saw that the prince was gone though, he turned his attention back to the gardens. "Kin." He marched outside and called for his daughter, but a giant snake appeared before him. "Out of my way, Manda! Kin, I need to speak with you! Why did you scare Prince Kimimaro away?! You sent Manda after him, didn't you?"

"Oh, Father," Princess Kin sighed as she flipped her ankle-length raven hair back, "Manda was just playing with him." She pet the snake's head and laughed. "Isn't that right, Manda-chan? You were just playing with that arrogant, conceited, overstuffed jerk, right?"

Dosu sighed, exasperated. "Kin, this can't continue. You have to choose someone! The law says you must be married to a prince by your next birthday."

Kin shook her head and walked to her birdcage. "The law is wrong." She took one of the little white birds and snuggled it. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love."

"But I just want to make sure you're taken care of." Dosu took the bird from his daughter and put it back in the cage.

Grunting in disgust, Kin walked back to Manda and sat down next to him. "I've never done anything on my own. I've never even been outside the palace. I don't even have any friends!" She laughed as the large snake hissed. "Except you, Manda."

"Hokage-forbid you have any daughters!" Dosu shouted as he walked back into the castle.

Kin glared at the door her father slammed and ran back to the birdcage. She opened it quickly and watched as the birds flew off into the sky. She longed to be free as well.

* * *

Back inside the palace, Dosu groaned as he thought about his daughter. She was so picky about men, and he couldn't understand why. "Her mother wasn't anywhere near as choosy..." His eyes widened when he saw a shadow approach him. He looked up and smiled. "Oh, it's you, Orochimaru. You scared me for a moment, but you're still my most trusted vizier."

"My life's meaning is but to serve you," the pale man said smoothly.

"Good!" Dosu agreed. "I have quite a problem here. It's this suitor business. Kin refuses to choose a husband!"

Orochimaru grinned. "I can find a suitable prince for her."

"Prince for her!" Kabuto repeated. The bird's eyes widened in horror when he saw the Sultan take a cracker from his pocket and stuff it into the animal's mouth. Kabuto immediately spit it out and glared at his master.

"We just need your headband," the vizier continued, ignoring the bird. He took the metal attached to the purple fabric from Dosu's turban and tried to lift it away.

"It's been in the family for generation," the Sultan replied as he tugged the headband away.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and held out his staff. Atop it was the carving of a cobra, and its eyes glowed bright red. "You will give me your headband," he commanded. "It's for the princess."

"It's for...the princess..." Dosu repeated, hypnotized by the magic within the staff.

The pale man took the headband and walked out of the room proudly, leaving a very confused and dazed Dosu behind. As soon as he was out of sight, his expression turned angry, and Kabuto started to rant. "I can't take it anymore!" he cried. "I can't believe we have to suck up to those morons! And if I have to eat another one of those moldy, disgusting crackers..."

"Patience, Kabuto," Orochimaru replied. "Soon, I will be Sultan, and they'll bow down to me!"

"And I'll shove the crackers down HIS throat!"

* * *

That night, Kin dressed herself in rags and snuck out to the garden. Sure no one was there, she started to climb a tree she thought she could use to get beyond the palace walls. That was when Manda bit on the edge of the brown fabric and bade her not to go.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Manda-chan," she whispered, "but I can't stay here forever. I'll miss you." She kissed the snake's head and started climbing the tree again. This time, Manda helped her up.

Just before jumping down the opposite side, Kin took one last look at the snake and said, "Goodbye."

* * *

The next morning, the bazaar at the center of Otogakure was bustling with life. Kin walked down the streets in awe of everything around her. She was especially happy though because the people who tried to sell her their wares didn't recognize her. Her disguise had worked!

Meanwhile, Zaku was performing his daily food-obtaining antics. Squirrel jumped down to a cart and distracted the merchant while the young man grabbed a melon. Once Squirrel was back on top of the cart, Zaku sliced the melon open and handed half to him. "Breakfast is served!"

Kin didn't see him though. As she walked past the carts, she bumped into a man trying to perform a fire trick, and her hood fell off. She apologized repeatedly to the man and placed the hood back on her head.

That was when Zaku noticed her. "Wow," he sighed. He had never seen such a beautiful girl before! Her hair was a glossy raven, her big, dark eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight, and her pale skin, Zaku thought, was the color of moonlight. She truly was perfect in his eyes.

Kin still didn't see Zaku though. She bent down to the level of a child staring at a cart of apples, and she gave one to him. "You must hungry. Here!" She waved as the child ran off happily.

"You better be paying for that..."

Kin turned and saw the merchant glaring at her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she explained, "I don't have any money with me."

"THIEF!!"

"No, wait! I can get some money from the Sultan!"

"Do you know what happens to those who don't pay?" The merchant grabbed Kin's arm and slammed it down on his cart. He then took his sword from its sheath and raised it high in the air. Kin cried out for help and panicked as she watched the sword come down.

"OH, I AM SO SORRY, GOOD SIR," Zaku interrupted, blocking the way between the sword and the girl. "I'm also really glad you found her. Please forgive her. She means no harm."

The merchant eyed him. "You know her?"

Zaku sighed. "Sadly, yes. She's my sister. Heh, she's a little crazy." He smirked when Kin gasped in offense.

"She said she knew the Sultan," the merchant continued, crossing his arms.

Zaku smiled jokingly at him. "She thinks the squirrel is the Sultan." He winked towards Kin, who got down on her knees and pretended to worship the furry little animal. "No harm done though, right?" Zaku laughed as he grabbed another apple from the cart and made it look like it was re-appearing to replace the stolen one. "Thanks again! Now let's go, Sis." He picked Kin up off the ground and led her away from the crowd. "It's time to see the doctor!"

Kin stopped to grin at a camel and over-acted, believing it was the doctor. Zaku dragged her away from the animal, but the two made a run for it when they realized that Squirrel had tried to steal from the merchant, too.

"STOP, THIEVES!!"

* * *

Back at the palace, Orochimaru and Kabuto made their way into a secret underground chamber. There, the pale man sent his sidekick to work on a device that conjured up a dark rain cloud. "With all due respect, Orochimaru-sama," the parrot asked breathlessly, "wouldn't it be better just to wait for a real storm?"

"Silence, Kabuto! Faster!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The parrot started running as far as he could, expanding the cloud. Orochimaru placed Dosu's headband into a small section of the machine, and an image began to form from the metal's reflection. "Show me the diamond in the rough!" Orochimaru grinned when he saw the full image appear. There was Zaku! "Yes...yes..."

Suddenly, Kabuto tripped and fell off the device. He slammed back into the wall, coughing up smoke. This only made Orochimaru's grin wider.

"I think we should send the boy an invitation to the palace..."

* * *

Zaku took Kin's hand and helped her to the roofs of the abandoned buildings in his slum. "Watch your step," he warned. But it was too late. Kin tripped and fell right into his arms.

After a moment of looking into the young man's eyes, Kin stepped back and smiled shyly. "I want to thank you for stopping that man."

"Heh, it's no big deal. Is this your first time in the marketplace?"

Kin laughed shortly as Zaku pole-vaulted over to another roof. "Well," the boy sighed, "you do sort of stand out. I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous this place can be!" He tried setting out a plank for the girl to walk across, but Kin copied the boy's earlier movements and pole-vaulted across the gap.

"Hee, I'm a fast learner."

Zaku stared in awe at the amazing girl before him. After a moment, he came to his senses and led her into his room. "Squirrel and I live here."

"All by yourselves?"

"Yup! Just the two of us. We come and go as we please."

"That sounds fabulous."

"Well, it's not much, but it has a great view." Zaku pulled back the rags covering the hole in the wall to reveal the palace. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Kin frowned. "Oh...it's something..."

"I wonder what it would be like to live there," the boy sighed dreamily, "to have servants and all that wealth..."

Kin snorted and sat down next to the hole. "Sure," she replied unenthusiastically. "People would tell you where to go and how to dress."

Zaku noticed the change in the girl's mood and decided to shift the subject. "So...where are you from?" He grabbed a leftover apple and slid it down his shoulders so it landed in Kin's lap.

It didn't help. "What does it matter? I ran away and I am NOT going back."

"Why?"

"My father's forcing me to get married."

"Oh, wow, that's...awful."

Squrriel made a few chittering noises. Apparently, he wasn't such a huge fan of Kin since she took all the attention away from him. The girl noticed the little animals annoyance and asked, "What did he say?"

Zaku struggled to find the right words. "Uh...Squirrel said...that...oh...that that isn't fair."

Squirrel rolled his eyes.

Kin giggled. "Oh? And does Squirrel have anything else to say?"

Zaku smiled and sat down next to the girl, inching closer. "Well, he wishes there was something he could do to help."

"Tell him that's very...sweet."

The two were about to lean in for a kiss when they heard a crashing sound coming from the entrance. "I FOUND YOU!!" the guard from the previous day shouted.

Zaku and Kin jumped up at the same time. "THEY'RE AFTER ME!!" they shouted together. After a double take, they looked at each other in astonishment. "THEY'RE AFTER YOU?!"

"I've finally got you, street rat!" the guard growled as he swung his sword about.

Zaku jumped to the window as Squirrel jumped onto his shoulders. He turned to Kin and held out his hand. "Do you trust me?!"

"Huh?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?!"

"Um...yes?"

Zaku grabbed Kin's hand and jumped out of the building down into a large pile of sand. They thought they were safe, but a few more guards found them and grabbed Zaku. They pulled him away, and Kin cried, "UNHAND HIM!! By order of the princess!" She threw off her hood and revealed her full face to them.

The guards gasped. "Princess Kin?! What are you doing outside the palace?"

"That is none of your concern! Now unhand him!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," one of the guards explained. "You see, Princess, our orders come directly from Orochimaru. You'll have to talk it out with him."

Kin's eyes narrowed. "Believe me, I will."

* * *

Back at the palace, Orochimaru snuck out of his secret chamber and tried to close the door before anyone could see him. Kabuto was just about to walk out when he slammed the door on the little bird. Someone was coming.

"OROCHIMARU!!" Kin screamed as she stomped down the hallway.

The vizier put on a fake smile. "Yes, Princess? What can I do for you?"

"You arrested a young boy in the marketplace today," the girl replied, very angry. "What was his crime?"

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course!"

"He didn't kidnap me; I ran away!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Oh my, how terribly upsetting..."

Kin calmed herself. "Why?"

"I'm afraid that the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"...Sentence?"

"Death...by beheading."

Kin gasped and fell to the floor, tears running down her cheeks. "No...no..."

Orochimaru put his long, cold hands on the girl's bare shoulders. "I am so dreadfully sorry, Princess. I promise that it'll never happen again."

Kin glared at the man and ran outside, sobbing the whole way. Once there, she collapsed pitifully against Manda and cried her eyes out. "It's all my fault, Manda-chan." She held the snake close, and it did its best to comfort her. "I didn't even know his name..."

* * *

What Kin didn't know was that Orochimaru had lied. Zaku was very much alive! He struggled against the chains that kept his arms bound to the wall above and kept repeating, "She was Princess Kin. She was Princess Kin!" He slumped over the best he could with the restricting chains and sighed. "I was such a fool..."

Suddenly, Squirrel appeared at the window of the prison with a metal wire in his paws. Zaku grinned. "Squirrel! Good job!" He stood as soon as the little creature freed him and said, "Thanks a lot. But...how are we going to get out of here?"

"Oh...that won't be too hard," came a voice from the other side of the room.

Zaku squinted to get a better look in the dark. "Who are you?"

"I've been in this cell for years, boy," an old man replied. "During that time, I've heard of a place called the Cave of Wonders. Inside, there are treasures beyond your wildest imagination. You could be rich!"

Zaku arched an eyebrow. "That's nice and all, but you're forgetting something important. It's out there. We're in here."

The old man cackled and moved a stone away from the wall to reveal a hidden passage leading to the outside. "Sometimes things are not all that they seem."

"But why would you share all this wonderful treasure with me?"

"I need a young set of legs and a strong back. What do you say?"

* * *

Zaku, Squirrel, and the old man approached the newly-awakened Cave of Wonders. It asked all the same questions it had earlier with Genyumaru, but it allowed the newcomer to enter once it heard he was Zaku. "TOUCH ONLY THE LAMP," the cave announced.

"Get me the lamp first!" the old man called as Zaku made his way down the steps. "The rest of the treasure is your reward!"

Zaku listened as he entered the first main room of the cave. Once there, he gasped. Everywhere he looked, he saw nothing but gold and jewels. "If I even just had a handful of this, I'd be richer than the Sultan!" he laughed. He went to continue walking, but he spotted Squirrel about to touch a piece of the treasure. He stopped the little animal just in time. "Don't touch anything! We're here only for the lamp!"

Squirrel reluctantly followed his friend, but he quickly noticed something strange. It was like they were being followed. He turned around and saw a carpet actually moving on its own! Freaking out, Squirrel chattered crazily and bit Zaku's clothes to get the boy's attention. Zaku turned and saw the magical being. "Wow, a magic carpet!" he exclaimed. "Hey, come here. We won't hurt you! In fact, you might be able to help us. Do you know where the lamp is?"

The carpet flailed about excitedly and rushed ahead to lead its new friends towards the treasure's hiding place. The group eventually ended up in a large, spacious room where a tall rock formation jutted out of a large body of water. Zaku slowly climbed the stairs to where a single light shone down on the object. Once at the top, he took the piece in hand and observed it. "It's nothing special," he murmured. "It looks like just a beat-up piece of junk." He prepped himself to go back down the stairs when he saw Squirrel touching one of the jewels! "SQUIRREL!! NO!!"

"TRAITORS!!" the cave roared. "YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE SACRED JEWEL. NOW YOU SHALL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!!"

Instantly, the water surrounding the rocks turned to lava, and the large rock formation exploded. Zaku jumped onto the magic carpet and grabbed Squirrel just as he was about to fall into the boiling-hot liquid. The trio raced as fast as they could out of the cave, dodging falling rocks and unstable cliffs along the way. The lava flowed freely out of the room and chased them all throughout the cave.

Just when Zaku thought he'd make it, a large rock crashed down onto the carpet, pinning it to the stone floor. Zaku grabbed onto the remains of the crumbled staircase, and Squirrel hung onto his clothes.

"Give me the lamp!" the old man cried. "Then I'll pull you up!"

Zaku did as he was told and handed the treasure to the man. "Here!"

"AT LAST!!" the old man shouted joyfully. He took Zaku's arm and laughed, "Here's your reward, boy!" And he threw him down to the rocks below. Grinning gleefully, he went to rub the lamp but realized it was gone.

Suddenly, Kabuto burst from underneath the clothes. "So? Did we get it?"

Orochimaru pounded his fists into the sand. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

* * *

Back at the palace, Kin sobbed into her bed, refusing even to look at Manda. "Kin darling?" her father whispered. "Are you okay?"

The princess turned to Dosu and whimpered, "Orochimaru has done something terrible..."

"Tell me all about it."

* * *

A little while later, Zaku awoke to Squirrel nibbling on his fingers. Slowly opening his eyes, he rubbed his head and looked up. "I should have known that guy would betray me," he sighed, angry at himself. He looked to Squirrel and laughed. There was the lamp!

Taking the treasure from the little animal, Zaku tried to make out the inscription carved at the bottom, but it was too dusty. He tried rubbing it, and as soon as he did, the lamp started to jiggle. Out of the spout came huge, puffy clouds of blue smoke, and when they cleared, there was a young boy with a tail connecting him to the lamp.

"WHOA!!" the boy exhaled. "Ten thousand years will put such a crick in your neck! Geez, I haven't been this sore since...Wait, I can't remember the last time I was this sore. Hold on a second, would you?" Then the boy did something Zaku never expected. He literally took his head off, spun it around, and placed it back on his shoulders! "Ah, that's better," the boy sighed. "Now then, let's start with some introductions. Hey, wait! You're a lot smaller than my previous master! Or maybe I'm just gaining weight. Darn, if I am, I'll never hear the end of it from Nii-san."

"TIME OUT!!" Zaku called. "Um...what exactly are you doing? Who are you? What's going on? I must have hit my head a lot harder than I thought."

The boy shook his head. "Nope! This is reality! And I am the all-powerful, often-imitated, long-contained Genie of the Lamp! But you can just call me Sasuke. That's what my friends call me."

Zaku stared. "A...genie? And...I'm your master?"

"That's right!" Sasuke laughed. "I guess you can be taught! Anyway, what's your name?"

"Uh...Zaku."

"Zaku! Hey, can I call you 'Zak?' I like the sound of that."

"Sure."

"Great! Now then, Zak, it's my job to grant you three wishes. Anything you want you can have!"

Zaku's eyes popped. "Anything at all?"

"Well," Sasuke trailed off, "there are a few things I can't do. For example, I can't kill anyone. I also can't make anyone fall in love with you. Finally, I can't bring the dead back to life. That's not a pretty sight, so just don't ask, okay? Other than that, yes! Anything you want! Oh...and, heh, don't even bother wishing for more wishes. You get THREE, got me?!"

The group was silent for a very long time. Zaku and Squirrel stared at Sasuke as if he had just said...everything he had just said. Finally, the boy blinked and said, "I must be dreaming."

"Master!" Sasuke laughed. "I don't think you have any idea about what you've got here. Just chill, okay? Let me tell you. You know all those fairy tales and stuff? Well, you've got a power that excels far beyond any of that! I could give you anything from money to food to a pet elephant...if you wanted one. Seriously, you've never had a friend like me!"

Zaku was quiet for a few moments. While Sasuke was waiting for a reply, the boy turned to Squirrel and smirked. "Are you serious?" he finally asked. "You mean, like, despite all that, you still have limitations? Geez, and you said you were all-powerful. Aw, forget it." He stood and turned away from the genie, that sly smirk still on his face. "Squirrel and I better start looking for a way out of here..."

"EXCUSE ME." Sasuke stopped the boy and his pet and looked them straight in the eye. "Hold on just a moment. Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Don't play games with me, kid. YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES." He threw Zaku and Squirrel onto the magic carpet, and the group was out of the closed-off cave in an instant.

* * *

"Orochimaru, this is an outrage!" Dosu scolded. "If it weren't for all your years of loyal service, I'd have YOU sentenced to death! From now on, you are to discuss the fate of prisoners with me before they are beheaded!"

The pale man knelt before the Sultan and nodded. "I assure you that it won't happen again."

Dosu nodded and turned to his daughter standing next to his throne. "See now, Kin? Everything worked out. Can we please put all this behind us?"

Orochimaru took the girl's hand and put on a fake smile. "My humblest apologies, Princess."

Kin snatched her hand away. "At least some good will come of me being forced to marry," she growled. "When I am Queen, I'll have the power to get rid of you!" She turned and marched out of the throne room and into the palace garden. Dosu followed after his daughter, trying to convince her to focus on the suitors.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and stared at the princess and her father, grumbling curses under his breath. "If only I had gotten that lamp..."

"I can't believe we have to deal with those two for the rest of our lives!" Kabuto spat. "It makes me sick just thinking about it!

"No, we only have to deal until she finds a stupid husband. Then...Kin will have us banished...or beheaded!"

Kabuto blinked. "Hey! Orochimaru-sama, what if you were that stupid husband?"

"What?!"

"Marry the princess! Then you'll be the Sultan! After that, you can get rid of the shrew and her lousy father. Then you'll rule all of Otogakure!"

Orochimaru grinned. "I love the way your foul little mind works."

* * *

Just on the outskirts of Otogakure, Sasuke and the magic carpet dropped Zaku and Squirrel off at an oasis. "HA!" Sasuke laughed. "Who's all-powerful now, huh?!"

Zaku shrugged. "Oh yeah, you sure showed me." He turned away from the genie and continued, "Now then, about my three wishes...?"

"Hey, wait! You used one! Now you've got two!"

"Nope! I didn't wish to be free from the cave. You did that yourself."

Sasuke's face dropped. "Oh geez, I did it again," he sighed, looking towards the sky. "ALRIGHT, NII-SAN, YOU WIN!! I'm just your 'foolish little brother!' Take your thousand yen and leave me ALONE!!"

Zaku stared. "Um...what does your brother have to do with this?"

"Long story," the genie sighed. "Family drama. You'd think he'd leave me alone after ten thousand years, but NO, he just HAS to continue to torment me!" He groaned and rubbed his temple to calm himself. Once he was back to normal, he turned to Zaku with a sympathetic smile. "Okay, Zak, what'll it be?"

Zaku thought about Sasuke's offer. "Three wishes, huh? I better make them good. Hey, Sasu, what would you wish for?"

Sasu's eyes widened. "Me? Wow, none of my masters have ever asked me that before. Well, I guess that...no."

"What?"

"No, it's stupid."

"Tell me!"

"I'd wish for...freedom."

Zaku picked up the lamp and saw that Sasuke's tail was connected to it. "You're a prisoner?"

"It's part of the deal," the genie boy sighed. He pulled some of his raven hair away from his neck to reveal a black, circular tattoo. "See this? It means I'm bound to the lamp. I grant three wishes to each master, and I go back to my portable prison. I have PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS and an itty-bitty living space. The only way I get out is if my master wishes me free, and you can guess how many times that's happened."

Zaku smiled. "I'll do it!"

"You're joking."

"No, really, Sasuke! I'll use my first two wishes and then use my third one to set you free!"

Sasuke stared at the boy. "You mean it? Aw, thanks, Zak!" A big smile appeared on his face. "Thanks a lot! Now then, enough about me. Let's focus on you! What'll you have for your first wish?"

Zaku blushed a bit. "Well, there's this...girl."

"I told you that I can't make anyone fall in love!"

"Aw, Sasuke, she's amazing! She's got great hair and amazing eyes, and she's fun and smart and..."

"Pretty?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world!" Zaku suddenly frowned. "But she's the princess. She has to marry a prince, and--!"

That was when a thought struck the young man. He looked at Squirrel, who gave him a thumbs-up. He turned to the carpet, who moved about happily. Sasuke had a scheming smirk on his face.

"Say it."

"Sasuke, I wish that you'd make me a prince!"

* * *

Back at the palace, Orochimaru rushed into the throne room with a large roll of paper in his hands. "Your Majesty!" he called excitedly. "I found the answer to the problem with your daughter!"

"The problem with your daughter!" Kabuto repeated.

Dosu shoved a cracker into the bird's mouth and gasped. "You have? Tell me!"

The pale man unrolled the paper and read aloud. "If the princess is not able to find a suitable husband, then the Sultan will choose for her. If a husband still cannot be found, the princess will marry...interesting."

"What is it?!"

"She'll marry...the royal vizier." Orochimaru pushed his staff into Dosu's face, and the cobra's eyes started to glow red. "You will order the princess to marry me."

"I will...order...But you're so old!"

"The princess WILL marry me!"

Just then, loud music came blaring from the bazaar. It snapped the Sultan out of his trance, and the man ran to a window to see what was going on. He smiled at what he saw. "Orochimaru, you have to see this!"

Down in the streets, Sasuke disguised himself as a regular man and led a large parade-like spectacle down the alleyways towards the palace. Thousands of people showed up to watch the newcomer to the country, who was accompanied by dancers, singers, acrobats, fortune tellers, and animals of all kinds. Squirrel had been transformed into a giant elephant, and the carpet flew around him excitedly.

"Make way!" Sasuke called to the crowd. "Make way for Prince Zaki Zababwa!" He commanded the servants on top of Squirrel to move their fans, and there sat Zaku, decked out in fine clothes with several bags of gold surrounding him. He threw the gold to the peasants in the streets, instantly gaining their love and loyalty. He shook hands and greeted all the men he passed. He blew kisses to all the women, who swooned for him with desire.

Kin was not impressed. She stormed back into the palace and ignored the crazy show. However, Dosu was loving the performance before him. Kabuto even picked up the beat of the music and started to dance! Just when the ground was about to make it inside the palace, Dosu ran for the main door and tried to open it. Orochimaru stopped him but that didn't stop the crowd. Squirrel burst through the doors and paraded forward so Zaku could jump off him. Orochimaru, disgusted and frustrated, pushed the elephant, Sasuke, and all the servants out the door so only Zaku and the magic carpet were left.

"That was awesome!" Dosu cheered. "What an entry! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Zaku replied, bowing before the Sultan. "Your Majesty, I have traveled far to seek your daughter's hand."

"Wait a second!" Orochimaru interrupted. "Your Highness, you cannot trust this man. He just showed up out of nowhere!"

Dosu ignored the pale man and pointed to the magic carpet. Understanding, Zaku helped him on top of it, and the rug led the man all over the room on a wild wide.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru approached Zaku. "Where EXACTLY did you say you were from?"

"Uh...farther than you've ever traveled."

"Try me."

Saved by the carpet coming to a sudden halt, Zaku felt relieved as he helped the Sultan off. "This is great. Just wait until Kin meets you! I'm sure she'll love you!"

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Kin shouted as she barged into the throne room. "Look at you! All of you! You're trying to decide MY future. Let's get one thing straight here: I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!!"

* * *

Late that night, Zaku stood among the trees outside the princess's balcony. "This is terrible," he sighed. "Kin already hates me."

"You're telling me!" Sasuke added as the magic carpet moved a piece to capture the enemy king on the chess board before them. "What the heck?! I'm losing to a rug! WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME, NII-SAN?!"

Zaku rolled his eyes and started pacing back and forth. "I don't know what to do. I don't even know where to start."

"I've got a great idea!" Sasuke offered as he packed the chess board away. "You should tell her the TRUTH!!"

"I can't!" Zaku replied. "Kin's not going to like plain old Zaku. She needs to like Zaki Zababwa! That's the only way I'll be able to win her." He stopped, adjusted his clothes, and looked up at the balcony. "I'm going to go talk to her. Come on, Carpet!" He bade the tapestry to come, and it sent the young man up to the balcony.

Kin sensed someone was watching her, and she emerged from her room. "Is someone there?"

"It's me, Prince Zaki."

"Oh..."

"Princess, I--WHOA!!" Zaku jumped back when Manda rushed towards him with his mouth open wide, showing off his sharp teeth. Kin just smirked.

"What do you want?"

"I just...uh...I wanted to meet you in person. You know, get to know you." He frowned when Kin rolled her eyes and started to walk back into her room. Zaku tried to find the right words, and he made the first compliment he heard from Sasuke down below. "Princess Kin, you're, um, very...punctual!"

The girl turned and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"I mean...! You're very...beautiful."

This seemed to catch the princess's attention, and she walked towards him with a sly glint in her eye. "I'm rich, too," she teased. "I'm the daughter of a Sultan, the perfect prize for you." She stopped right in front of Zaku, and her expression turned angry. "And every other stuffed-shirt jerk I've met!" She pulled down his turban and threw his cape over his head. As she stormed back to her room, she shouted, "Go jump off a balcony!"

Once Zaku regained his composure, he sighed and turned. "You're right."

"...What?"

"You shouldn't be forced into anything you don't want to do. I'll go."

"Wait!"

Zaku hopped off the balcony, but Kin soon found that he was okay. He was riding the magic carpet! The princess gasped as it approached her. "Wow, is it safe?"

Zaku nodded. "You can come for a ride if you want. Do you trust me?"

Kin's eyes popped open, and she stared at the young man. "...What?"

"Do you trust me?"

A smirk. "Yes, yes, I do."

Kin hopped onto the magic carpet, and before the couple knew it, they were off on a fantastic journey. The carpet took them to all sorts of amazing, exotic places neither had ever seen before. It truly was magical.

"This is the world," Zaku whispered to the princess. "Isn't it beautiful? And there's no one here to tell us what to do or where to go. Princess Kin, you're free to decide."

Kin smiled gratefully at the man. Her smirk still tugged on the end of her mouth, especially when Zaku picked an apple from a tree and rolled it off his shoulders to her. Regardless, the girl decided to snuggle close to the man and enjoy the view. "It's a whole new world..."

Eventually, the couple stopped to watch a celebration of fireworks. Well, Kin watched the fireworks. Zaku mostly stared at her. "It's all so magical," she sighed.

"Yeah..."

"...It's a shame that Squirrel couldn't come."

"No, he hates fireworks...UH-OH."

"I knew it!" Kin cried as she tore Zaku's turban off. "You ARE the boy from the marketplace! Why did you lie to me? Did you think I was stupid? Tell me who you REALLY are...now!"

Zaku bit his lip. "Um...the truth is that...that...that I sometimes...dress like a commoner! You know, I have to escape the pressures of palace life!"

"...Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd think I was strange."

"...Not that strange."

* * *

Later, Zaku dropped Kin off at her balcony. He stood on the magic carpet below her and stared into her eyes. "Good night, Prince," the girl whispered.

"Good night, Princess," Zaku replied. "Sleep well."

Just then, the magic carpet moved upwards, and the two lovers found themselves caught in a sweet kiss. When they broke away, Kin smiled happily and walked back to her room.

Zaku was beside himself with joy. He floated to the ground on the carpet and stared up at the night sky, happy that things were turning out well.

Suddenly, a group of guards grabbed the boy and tied him up. Zaku tried to fight his way free, but Squirrel was tied up, and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He looked up and saw Orochimaru staring down at him before one of the guards knocked him out.

The next thing Zaku knew, he was thrown over a cliff into the sea. He fell far to the floor, as a boulder was tied to his leg. Scared, he tried to swim towards the lamp that had fallen out of his clothing, but he ran out of air before he could legitimately rub it. Instead, when he fell over, the lamp brushed against his hands.

Instantly, Sasuke popped out. "This is like those annoying telemarketers," he sighed. "You get in the tub, and they call you." He looked down and saw the lifeless Zaku there. "Zak!" he cried. "Come on, wake up! No freebies here! You need to wish for me to save your life!" He shook Zaku back and forth, and the boy's head bobbed up and down. Sasuke nodded. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." And with that, he freed Zaku and pulled him to the surface.

Zaku coughed up all the water he swallowed and looked towards the genie. "Thanks, Sasuke. There's no time to waste though. Orochimaru is after Kin! I know it!"

* * *

Up in her room, Kin brushed out her long black hair while humming the tune to music the couple had heard on their flight. She turned when she heard the door open and smiled. "Father, I just had the most wonderful time. I have good news!"

"I have good news, too," Dosu replied, his voice monotone. "I have chosen a husband for you."

"...What?"

"You will marry...Orochimaru."

And the pale, evil man appeared in the doorway. Kin gasped as he took her hand. "You're speechless. What a fine quality in a wife."

"I shall never marry you!" Kin shouted, snatching her hand away. "Father, I chose Prince Zaki. Please listen to me!"

Orochimaru grinned. "Prince Zaki left."

"GUESS AGAIN, OROCHIMARU!!"

The princess looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Prince Zaki!"

Zaku marched forward. "Admit it, Orochimaru. You tried to have me killed!"

The vizier laughed and held up his staff to the Sultan. "Your Majesty, he's obviously lying."

"Obviously...lying," Dosu repeated.

"Father!" Kin gasped. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I know what's wrong!" Zaku grabbed the staff from Orochimaru and smashed it into piece. Dosu immediately snapped out of his trance and stared at the vizier. "He's been using this to control you!"

"What?!" Dosu turned to the pale man and shouted, "Guards! Arrest Orochimaru!" Instantly, two guards appeared to grab the man but not before he was able to sneak a peek into the turban dangling from Zaku's side. There was the lamp!

Kabuto groaned. "Oh yeah, we're dead."

"This isn't over yet!" Orochimaru grabbed a tiny bottle from a pocket and threw it on the floor. Smoke puffed up around him, and when it cleared, he was gone. The guards immediately spread throughout the palace to find him.

"I can't believe it," Dosu sighed. "Orochimaru was always my most loyal councilor. I don't know--!" He paused when he saw Kin wrap her arms around Zaku's shoulders. "Is it...? Has my daughter chosen a husband?" He smiled when Kin nodded. "Praise the Hokage! You two will be married immediately. And then, Prince Zaki, you will be the Sultan!"

"The Sultan?" the young man repeated. It sounded great to him at first, but the more Zaku thought about it, the more he realized he had lied his way to this point.

* * *

Down in his secret chamber, Orochimaru slammed the door behind him and panted heavily. It had not be easy to escape the guards, and Kabuto was freaking out. "I gotta start packing! We need the knives, the guns, the explosives, and this picture! Wait, maybe not. I'm making a strange face." The little bird looked up and sighed at his master's hysterical laughing. "Oh boy, he's cracked." He flew down in front of his face and bonked him a few times on the head. "Get a grip!"

Orochimaru grabbed at his throat.

"Good grip."

"Prince Zaki is nothing more than that street urchin Zaku! He's got the lamp, and you, Kabuto, are going to get it."

* * *

The next day, Zaku sat in one of the palace guest rooms contemplating everything he had done and everything he was going to do. "Sultan," he kept repeating. "They want to make me the Sultan!"

Sasuke popped out of the lamp. "Hey, Zak, I heard you won the princess's heart. Good job! Now say your next line. Need the script for the movie? Got it right here!" He held up a packet of paper excitedly.

Silence.

"It's, 'Sasuke, I wish you were free.' Need a que?"

"Sasuke!" Zaku whined. "I can't! They want to make me the Sultan. No, they want to make Prince Zaki Zababwa the Sultan. The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you. Without you, Sasuke, I'm nothing."

The genie's face softened sadly. "But, Zak, you promised..."

"I can't keep my promise, Sasu! I'm sorry!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Fine, Zak, I see how it is. After all, you've been lying to everyone else. I was starting to feel left out. Now, if you will excuse me, MASTER..." With that, Sasuke went back inside the lamp, refusing to reappear.

Zaku frowned and glared at Squirrel and the carpet, who were watching him from the window. "What are you two looking at?!" But he soon realized that he had hurt his friends' feelings, and they were gone before he could apologize.

Just then, Zaku heard Kin's voice. "Prince Zaki, could you come out here?" What Zaku didn't know was that it was Kabuto just changing his voice to sound like the princess. Once Zaku was outside, the little bird flew into the room, grabbed the lamp, and sped off to Orochimaru.

* * *

Zaku eventually found Kin. She stood at the top of the palace dressed in her best clothes. Peeking behind the curtain to watch her father make the big announcement to the kingdom, she stifled a giggle and smiled at Zaku. "Zaki! There you are!"

"Kin, there's something I have to tell you."

"Save it. The entire kingdom has shown up!"

With that, she pushed Zaku beyond the curtain to face the crowd. Dosu announced that the boy would become the new Sultan, but that only made Zaku shake in fear.

No one saw Orochimaru and Kabuto watching them from afar. The pale man smirked and rubbed the lamp. Sasuke popped out.

"You know, Zak," the genie growled, "I'm getting really sick of this, and--! You're not Zak. Huh, I didn't think my master would be played by a tall, dark, evil, sinister Michael Jackson impersonator." He pulled out the movie script and glanced over the notes until he realized something. "Hey, wait a second! That's in the canon anime, not the NaruDisney movie!"

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke and pulled him so they were face-to-face. "I am your master now!"

"I was afraid of that. CURSE YOU, NII-SAN!!"

"Genie, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule as the supreme leader of Otogakure!"

"I am SO murdering the creator of this series."

Suddenly, the skies darkened, and the earth shook. Townsfolk ran screaming in fear, and Orochimaru laughed as Dosu was stipped down to his underwear. The pale man was soon clothed in royal garb and ordered the ex-Sultan and the princess to bow to him.

"We will never bow to you!" Kin asserted.

Orochimaru frowned. "Well, if you won't bow to your supreme ruler, then you will cower before a sorcerer! Genie! My second wish! I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Zaku hopped onto the magic carpet and flew over to Sasuke, who was now huge and getting ready to grant his new master's wish. He placed the Otogakure palace on the highest cliff and pointed to the Sultan. "Don't do it!" Zaku begged. "Please, Sasu!"

"Sorry, Zak," the genie apologized, "I've got a new master now." Magic emerged from his fingers, and Orochimaru's body began to glow bright red. His staff was newly repaired, and he could use it to force Dosu and Kin to bow to him. When Manda came rushing towards him, he turned the giant snake into a tiny lizard.

"OROCHIMARU!!" Zaku cried as he rushed forward on the magic carpet.

The sorcerer laughed. "Princess, there's someone I'm just DYING to introduce you to. See Prince Zaku here? Well, he's nothing more than this man!" He used his magic to put the young man back into his street clothes.

"Zaku!" Kabuto laughed.

"He was lying to you the whole time!" Orochimaru snickered. "Now then, I think that gives me the right to send him off to the ends of the earth, don't you think?" Magic surrounded Zaku and a reverse-transformed Squirrel, and the two flew into a small tower on the palace. Soon enough, they were off to an unknown area.

* * *

Zaku and Squirrel landed in an icy wasteland far from Otogakure. Zaku dug his friend out of the snow and held him close. "I'm so sorry, Squirrel! This is all my fault! I have to go back to Otogakure and make things right." He dug the magic carpet out, too, and the group flew off back to their home.

* * *

The palace was in turmoil. Orochimaru sat on the throne laughing as Kabuto unwrapped the bandages around Dosu's head and shoved crackers into his mouth. Kin, dressed in beautiful yet slave-like clothes, begged for the sorcerer to stop, but the man just grinned. "It's a shame to see you like this, Princess. You should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world." He created a golden crown with his magic and offered it to the girl. "With you as my queen..."

"NEVER!!" Kin picked up a glass of wine and threw it in the man's face.

Orochimaru was about to slap the girl when he came up with a better idea. "Genie! My final wish! I wish for Princess Kin to fall desperately in love with me."

Sasuke shook his head. "There are a few rules and limitations and..."

Kin smiled when she saw Zaku appear at the top window. Then she got an idea. "Orochimaru-sama?" she purred in her sexiest voice. "I never realized how...incredibly handsome you are."

Sasuke's jaw dropped but he could understand what the princess had done. Zaku was getting closer to the lamp! Orochimaru was so distracted that he didn't notice.

However, Kabuto did. He tried to call out for his master, but Squirrel covered his mouth. While the two were fighting, a bowl of fruit fell over. Orochimaru turned to see what had happened, but Kin twisted him back around and kissed him full on the mouth.

Zaku and the others were absolutely shocked, but at least it had let Zaku get closer to the lamp. When Kin pulled away, Orochimaru was about to comment, but he saw the young man's reflection in Kin's crown. Using his magic, he forced Zaku back and threw Kin to the side. Just when she was about to grab the lamp, the sorcerer magically placed her inside an hourglass, and sand started to fall. Squirrel was able to knock Kabuto out before being transformed into nothing but a toy. The magic carpet became a pile of string.

Just when Zaku got up, Orochimaru planted a circle of sword around him. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU, BOY?!" he shouted as he spat fire around him. Zaku grabbed the last sword and held it high.

"Come out and fight, you devilish snake!"

"So I'm a snake, huh? Now you shall see HOW SNAKE-LIKE I CAN BE!!"

With that, Orochimaru transformed into a giant white snake. He hissed at Zaku and tried to bite him, but the young man was able to slice him. Orochimaru cried out in pain and wrapped himself around the boy. "Fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth? You're nothing without the genie..."

"The genie!" Zaku realized. "The genie has more power than you ever will!"

"WHAT?!"

"Zak, why are you bringing me into this? Do we really have to follow the canon anime?"

"Face it, Orochimaru! You're second-best!"

The white snake stopped and grinned. "You're right. His power exceeds my own! Genie! Time for my final wish! I wish to be...AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!!"

Sasuke face-palmed but granted the wish anyway. Instantly, Orochimaru transformed into a huge genie. "YES!! YES!! THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND!!"

Zaku laughed. "Aren't you forgetting something? You wanted to be a genie? You got it...AND EVERYTHING THAT GOES WITH IT!!" He held up the black lamp connected to Orochimaru's tail, and the evil being was sucked down into the prison, grabbing Kabuto along the way. The two were stuck. "Hee!" Zaku snickered. "Phenomenal cosmic powers and an itty-bitty living space."

"YES!!" Sasuke cheered. "You did it, Zak! You're a genius!" He grabbed the lamp from him and aimed it out towards the desert. "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders should cool him off, don't you think?" He fired the lamp off into the desert until it was out of sight.

Zaku busted the hourglass open, and Kin fell out. She was still breathing even though she had been buried under a huge pile of sand. Squirrel transformed back into his furry little self, and the magic carpet was restored. Dosu was back in his Sultan clothes, and the palace reappeared at the base of Otogakure.

Zaku took the princess's hands and helped her up. "I'm so sorry I lied to you, Kin," he murmured.

The girl had tears in her eyes. "I can understand why you did it. It's all because of that stupid law! It's not fair. I love you."

Sasuke sighed and smiled. "Zak, you still have one wish left. I can turn you back into a prince!"

Zaku shook his head. "Sasuke, I wish you were free!"

The genie gasped and lifted the hair away from his neck. The curse mark was gone! Sasuke was so happy he cried out in joy. "TAKE THAT, NII-SAN!! Oh man, I'm free! I can do whatever I want! Wait, wait, I gotta make sure this is for real. Zaku, wish for something ridiculous!"

"Uh...I wish to change the direction in which the manga is going?"

"NO WAY!! ...HA! OH, MY GOD!! THIS IS FOR REAL!" Sasuke laughed out loud but then glanced at Zaku. The boy had a happy yet sad smile on his face. "Oh, Zak, you'll always be a prince to me..."

Dosu smirked as he retied his bandages. "Kin, you look so happy with this young man. I decree that the princess shall marry whomever she sees fit!"

A huge smile burst onto Kin's face, and the girl jumped into Zaku's arms. "I choose you, Zaku!"

Sasuke laughed. "I guess my work is done here then. See you later, lovers! I'm off to see the world! WOO!! I'M FREE!!" A very happy Sasuke disappeared into the sky.

* * *

Not long later, Zaku and Kin were married. They sat on the magic carpet as fireworks blast through the sky. Zaku took the princess's hands in his and whispered, "A whole new world."

Kin smiled. "A whole new life!"

"For you and me!" they sang together. The two kissed and flew off to enjoy their new lives.

And they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

Next: Ino as Aurora

(1) On the platinum edition of the "Aladdin" DVD, there is a segment that talks about a song called "Proud of Your Boy" that had to be cut from the film. It was the last song that Alan Menken and Howard Ashman wrote together before Ashman passed away. The "Aladdin" movie is almost twenty years old, and Menken says he still regrets his decision to cut the song from the film. This is my tribute to the great lyricist Howard Ashman, and I dedicate the entire "Kin as Jasmine" sub-project within NaruDisney to him.


End file.
